Love
by Pupp3t Mast00r
Summary: [Fluff, oneshot, AxelxRoxas] The real reason Axel never attacks Roxas when they're tearing down the castle's hallway.
1. Chapter 1

Love

Pupp3t Mast00r Story

Warning: Fluff, oneshot, AxelxRoxas

-x-X-x-

Axel watched the small blonde become increasingly angry. With him? Sure. Roxas was mad at him for a small reason. It WAS the last sea-salt ice cream in the place, what was he supposed to do? Leave it! As if! But now he was over his silly moment, running from a teen with two keyblades does that to one. Axel wondered why he didn't just turn around and fling his chakrams at the boy. That would stop Roxas's pursuit in a moment.

Axel looked over his shoulder at the two keyblades swinging easily in Roxas's grip. Axel knew why he didn't attack back. He was scared. **Real** scared of hurting Roxas's physically. He knew why he didn't turn around and end the tiring pursuit: love.

Axel looked over his shoulder once more and whispered something, "Love." His eyes held a rare fondness that confused Roxas, and he stopped running. The blonde looked at his weapons and frowned up at his friend, who was looking at the boy, panting heavily.

"C'mon, let's go play some board games…" Roxas muttered. Axel raised an eyebrow but didn't object. He slung a shoulder around the boy's neck. One could say that this action transferred his thoughts to Roxas for suddenly Roxas asked the redhead, "Why didn't you attack?" Roxas's curious blue eyes searched Axel's green ones.

Axel let go of Roxas, letting the cold seep into the boy's body once more. He frowned and stared at the boy, long and hard before giving in. "Love," he muttered.

That was enough for the boy and he grabbed the elder's waist and glomped him. "I love you too Axey!" Roxas shouting, tweaking Axel's nose. Obviously, both of them could ruin the moment.

-x-X-x-

Ahhh, true love! Can't I ruin a good angst piece? This came from the ending of Soap Bubbles, where the pair was (were? I can't trust word anymore ;;) running around chasing each other. I was like, WTF mate? Why doesn't Axel just turn around and whoop Roxas's butt. Oh, because he's a softie!


	2. Author's Note

Author's note:

I swear I hate myself, and you all are welcome to trod on my ungrateful corpse. And then let the vultures have it.

I stopped writing for a really long time because I went into some sort of mental shut down writers call "writers block". It was after I got a really small piece of constructive criticism. I hate myself for it, why the hell would I break down after that? It's stupid, it's... it's... REALLYFUCKINGBADISWHATITFUCKINGIS. So I really, humbly apologize, but I'm officially putting Last Judgment on permanent hiatus.

I'm starting a new one, but I really am insecure about it. Probably because I spent the last few months looking at fanfics and realizing that most of them are parodied or downright copied from others, and it just becomes a long chain of very delicious boy on boy smut.

With a lot of forceful yelling and cursing at myself I've managed to make a lot of new stuff, most not fanfiction. Though I have made one chapter of a brand new fanfic (albeit a really short one). I think I deserve some props for actually attempting this again, but I just had a mood. I hope my writers block is over, and I hope to produce some good ol' parodied/stolen smut for your enjoyment.

It's probably the guilt that has driven me insane enough to actually attempt this again. Once more I'm deeply sorry for my lost fans and hope-ers of something new from me. This rusty writer is back on top. I'd like to give a more thorough explanation, since I still remember the assumed moment of my downfall.

It all started with another wave of replies, but the last one was a small bit of CRITICISM! It said, quite plainly, "it seems to go a little too fast, try and slow it down a little". I may be paraphrasing, but that's the gist of it. Because of this (I believe I might not be correct) I hesitated in writing more for the story. I went over my stories and suddenly, most of them seemed a little too poorly written. My hesitation only increased, so I believe I stopped writing altogether. That has got to be the most stupidest moment of my whole life. I overreacted to something so small, I'm still mad at myself. Truthfully I had no clue where the story was going, or what the heck I was doing with it.

For a while I was hellbent on consuming as much smut as I could hold, and then, about 2 weeks back, I started to think up new ideas for writing every single minute. It was an overflow, and I needed a way out, but when I went to the computer to type, I couldn't. I can't describe it now, but it was like my toothpaste refused to come out due to some bizarre air flow problem or something. I couldn't brush my teeth and I got plaque and DIEDED:o Around Wednesday November 22, I forced myself to write. From then on, I've been writing up a storm. I think my tank will run out soon, but if it does I'll be ready with my shouting and cursing. D

Sorry for the long winded recap, but I had to explain it. Thanks again for understand guys, and now I have to go get trampled on by a herd of scantily clad alpacas.

Also sorry for posting this so late, I've had it stored on my computer for a long time, but won't work with me...

Love, Pupp3t Mast00r


End file.
